


Tony Stark is a jealous man.

by MochaBoi101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaBoi101/pseuds/MochaBoi101
Summary: Tony Stark has a thing for his young apprentice, Peter Parker. When a lonely night of looking for a hookup turns to him finding the boys page you'd understand why he's angry.





	Tony Stark is a jealous man.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt!  
> Peters age isn't specified but I tagged it anyway!  
> Follow me on tumblr "Pro--shipping"!

Tony Stark, genius, playboy, philanthropist was…  
Indeed, a lonely man.  
Maybe that's why he found himself making an anonymous profile on seeking arrangements and trying to find a twink to spoil. Maybe a cute one with brown hair and innocent doe eyes, who would look so good underneath him…  
There he goes, fantasizing about his young protegé . He was just so perfect and he loved the way the kid would innocently say his name. He just wanted to ruin that. Ruin that innocence. Take everything.  
Which is why he had to do a double take when he saw the boys face on the profile he clicked on. Peter Parker, looking for a sugar daddy. He stared, quiet for a second. Tony clicked on more pictures and saw photos of him shirtless in the mirror, one of him wearing thigh highs and one with almost nothing on.   
He never knew his protegé could be so..so slutty. How many men has Peter met on this site. How many men used him without even caring about him.   
The thought made his blood boil. How dare they touch Peter. His Peter. His.  
He sighed and tried to calm down, looking back at Peters revealing photos. He had to admit , Peter had a beautiful body and anyone who would day otherwise are insane. Tony shifted, feeling a tightness in his pants that wasn't there just a few moments ago.   
He sighed and rubbed himself through his pants, checking the time. Peter wouldn't be here for another 2 hours. He had time to deal with this.

 

\-------

Peter got there almost on time, and smiled when he saw his mentor   
"Hello Mr.Stark!" He said in his way too happy voice that Tony loved  
"Hello Mr.Parker. how's your day going. Do anything interesting?" The older man asked, making a drink and sitting on the couch  
"Oh. Nope. Not really" Peter answered , a hint of confusion in his voice.   
"You haven't...met anyone new? No new friends or anything?" Tony sipped his drink  
"Um. No. Why?"   
"Peter I saw your profile on that site" Tony said with a small bit of anger, standing up and walking over to him  
"I-I don't kn-" Peter tried to defend himself but was cut off  
"Peter im not an idiot, I know what I saw. Now WHY do you have a profile on a site for sex and and--" Tony started  
"--well why were YOU on that site?! You're just as bad as I am"  
"Peter shut up for a second!"  
"Don't tell me to shut up I can do whatever--"  
Tony then grabbed Peter, kissing him hotly. Peter kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. The older man backed him up against the couch. Tony pulled away  
"Did you meet anyone?" He asked, sounding a bit jealous  
"N-no but I spoke to people…" Peter replied truthfully  
Tony kissed his neck, biting a bit "if you really wanted a sugar daddy" he bit harder "you could have asked me, baby"  
"M-Mr.Stark" Peter moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck  
Tony sat down and pulled Peter onto his lap, continuing the attack on Peters neck. He then kissed him again , rubbing down to his ass and gripping it, making Peter squeak.   
"God. Fuck" Tony growled a bit "I want you"  
"Please. Please i want you too" Peter nodded quickly before finding himself pinned down his shirt being pulled off , Tony kissing and biting down his chest and stomach. Peter could feel himself become hard in his pants, whining "Mr.Stark please"  
Tony looked at Peter before raising an eyebrow and unzipping his pants , taking them and his underwear off in one swoop. Peter shivered and shyly crossed his legs. Tony chuckled.  
"Come on baby don't be shy around me." He carefully pulled apart his legs and reached underneath the couch, pulling out lube. When he saw Peters questioning look Tony shrugs  
"I never know when something like this will happen. Or when I need go get off. Don't judge me, Parker" he poured lube on his fingers.  
"I'm not judging--aaah~" Peter moaned quietly, feeling Tony rubbed his entrance before pushing a finger in. Tony thrusted it slowly . Peter whined and wiggled a bit. Tony added another finger, quicker. After a good while, Tony pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, taking his cock out and lubing it up, not bothering to strip himself. He angled himself up  
"Wait!" Peter yelped and Tony immediately stopped, looking at him.   
"...is this going to hurt?" Peter asked, scared.  
Tony sighed a bit "a little bit.. But it won't hurt for long"  
Peter nodded "okay. Okay go"  
Tony nodded and pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Peter. Peter moaned, gripping his shirt. After a moment Peter signaled that it was okay to move and Tony thrusted slowly, and carefully.. He set a slow but hard pace, watching the boy underneath him, who was shivering and moaning.   
"Harder…" Peter moaned and Tony thrusted harder, trying to find that bundle of nerves he knew Peter had. Peter moaned loudly when the spot was hit. Tony grinned and hit it repeatedly, watching Peter.  
Peter gasped after a moment "Mr.Sta-Ah!ah! Tony I-I'm gonna-" with that he came. All over his stomach with a slutty moan  
Tony thrusted a bit more, and after a minute or two he came inside him, groaning .   
After a moment of holding each other Tony pulled out and sat up, taking a breath.   
Peter was the first to speak  
"So are we like a thing now?"  
"If you'd like" Tony answered  
"I'd like. " Peter smiled


End file.
